Second Time's the Charm
by starstruckprincess7
Summary: Harry had unsuccessfully tried to push her from his thoughts all summer, but as always, it was impossible. Harry's return to the Burrow after the 6th book. What does this mean for Harry and Ginny? Find out.


Harry apparated at the only place he has ever known as home. He was finally of age and had passed his Apparation Test therefore enabling him to quickly arrive at places with ease, and he was gladly taking advantage of that.

It was great to be back. He looked around the Burrow. He was in the kitchen. Food was set on the kitchen table giving off the effect that the house was currently occupied. Knowing that the Weasleys wouldn't invite him to their humble abode on the day of his 17th birthday without someone there to greet him, Harry came to the conclusion that indeed, there were people here.

He moved out of the kitchen into the sitting room. Now he saw Ron holding Hermione's waist and snogging her senseless in the middle of the room. _Wow. _Harry thought. _FINALLY! They have liked each other forever! _

Actually, Harry realized after watching the awkward thrashing between his two best friends, it wasn't just Ron snogging Hermione, but she, with her arms around his neck, was snogging him back! _Oh, I bet he is thrilled. He has wanted her forever. _

Not being able to watch this sight for much longer, Harry cleared his throat loudly. "AHEM!" he interrupted. Still holding each other but finally breaking their last kiss, Ron and Hermione looked at him. "What?" Ron asked not noticing who it was. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed after finally taking in the image of Harry right in front of her.

She stampeded over to Harry taking him into a rib-cracking hug worthy of Mrs. Weasley. "Happy birthday Harry," she said happily. He hugged her just as tightly. Ron came over and slapped him on his back and shook his hand. "Yeah mate," Ron added "Happy birthday. Everybody is out and about doing Order business, but they'll be back by dinner tonight I think. Make sure you go talk to Gin too. She's right upstairs."

_Ginny_.

Harry had unsuccessfully tried to push her from his thoughts all summer, but as always, it was impossible. He loved Ginny Weasley. Loved, not liked, yet he never got the chance to tell her that before he broke up with her. The way her hair fell past her shoulders glistening in any light. How deep, dark chocolate her brown eyes seemed when looking into his emerald-green ones so lovingly and caring. That was what he wanted. Ginny. He had broken up with her at Dumbledore's funeral at the end of his 6th year, her 5th, because he was afraid that Voldemort was going to use her to get to him. He used her once just because she was Harry's best friend's sister. How far would he go if she was Harry's true love? Harry shuddered at the thought. He had finally decided that he didn't care what Voldemort was planning. He had to be with Ginny. All that was left would be seeing if Ginny even wanted him back after breaking her heart like that. Only time would tell.

After both of their greetings were finished, Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist again. At Ron's surprising boldness for actually trying to further his relationship with Hermione, Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You two finally together?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. The couple exchanged loving glances.

Harry just looked at the two of them with his hand over his face in embarrassment and laughing quietly. They hold their feelings about each other in for six years and then when they finally do let the other know what they think of them, they go full out. It was better than watching them fighting, although this form of communication was more physical, less verbal, and way way way more sappy. Harry smiled and turned back to the couple.

_They are so happy. A bit twisted and think in strange ways, but still happy. So I'm happy for them. _Harry seemed to sense that they weren't going to surface anytime soon by the way he led Hermione on the couch and pulled her onto his lap still not breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, so I'm just gonna go and talk to Gin," Harry said backing out of the room. "You do know you two have to breathe at some point, right?" No response. "Ten galleons if you're listening to me." Still nothing. "Knew it." Harry said smiling to himself and walking up the Burrow's stairs.

As he got to the first landing where the youngest Weasley's bedroom was he stopped. _Breathe. Just breathe. You're Harry freaking Potter. Come on. Just be charming, sincere, and sweet and everything will fall into place. You can do this. _He took a deep, calming breath and slowly turned the door knob.

He saw a petite red-headed girl standing in front of her desk with her hands on the back of her chair looking outside her window. Harry's breath cut short. _She's so beautiful. So happy. Just look at her. I don't deserve someone as amazing as her. She's amazing. I have to give this a try. _

He stepped into her bedroom silently. She continued looking out her window, not even realizing he was there. He quietly took a few steps forward. He noticed she still had tons of pictures of their many fun times together surrounding her room- from walks around the lake or quiet nights in the Commonroom. _Okay. _Harry thought. _Maybe she does want me back. _

He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, holding her in a tight embrace from behind.

She jumped from surprise.

"Hey Gin," he quietly whispered in her ear. At that point, Ginny knew exactly who it was, but still hadn't recovered from the shock of it.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said turning her head slightly to look at the unexpected guest. He had grown taller during the summer and was as handsome as ever. His beautiful green eyes sparkled in the light that the summer weather was giving off. She could see something different in those amazing eyes of his though. Something she had never seen in them before. _Regret. _

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he said looking her square in the eye, his mind whizzing at 100 miles an hour. She could tell that he definitely did mean it. She just looked back out the window again. He tightened his hold on her waist and continued. "I was scared what Voldemort would do if he found out about you. He would use you against me worse than what he did back in the Chamber of Secrets. I just didn't want to put you in danger. I care too much about you."

By that time, Ginny had found her words. "I know" was all she could mutter to him. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ginny," Harry said, wiping away the tear and turning Ginny to face him still holding her as if never wanting to let go. She looked him in the eyes, running her hand through is dark hair. "I love you," he whispered.

Ginny could see it in his eyes that he meant it, too. Had it been anyone else she would never taken them back so easily. But this was Harry. The one who she has always wanted. The one who saved her from Tom Riddle. The one she had grown up with. This was Harry.

"I love you too," Ginny said, standing on her tip-toes then kissed him full on the mouth.

At first he was surprised by her action, but then he welcomed it. He kissed her back, allowing it to show her how much he missed her and make up for everything he had done. His stupidness and mistakes.

Ginny's head spun as she entered her own little world where it was just she and Harry. She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her hoping it would never end. But unlike Ron and Hermione, as she had noticed these past few weeks, they broke the kiss, shattering the world again like so many times before in her dreams when her alarm clock went off every morning. But at least one thing remained this time that hadn't during the past two months. Harry was still holding her. He was looking at her how he used to, just like old times. With happiness. Kindness. Care. _Love. _

He rested his forehead against hers. "I miss you Gin," he told her now playing with strands of her hair. "I _really_ miss you."

"Me too Harry," Ginny replied hugging him tightly. "Oh and Harry? Happy birthday."


End file.
